The below listed patents and descriptions thereof are intended to be for background information only, describing the handling of on a vehicle.
The installation of windshields on vehicles are usually handled by hand with the windshield being handled with suction cups that hold the glass while it is being removed or placed on the vehicle. Large windshields are not easily handled especially in utility vehicles and trucks.
A truck mounted hoist with a pivotal boom is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,253. This apparatus is described as being mounted on the back of a pickup truck for lifting and handling objects, including windshields. The use of the lift and truck required that there be sufficient space for two vehicles, the one holding the hoist, and the one having the windshield replaced.
A simpler apparatus to assist in the installation of a windshield is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,604. The tool in this patent is an expandable position tool with a base for mounting the tool within the passenger compartment of a vehicle and has an extension that can pass through a windshield opening to support a windshield to be installed. There is no provision for removing the old windshield, or lifting the replacement windshield into place upon the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,823 describes two grips that include suction cups and handles for lifting and positioning the windshield over the opening into which it is to be placed.